


Sunshine

by hypothetical_otters



Category: Rigor Mortis (Radio)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hurt, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: Rigor Mortis, apologies I don't have a link to get the episodes.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rigor_Mortis_(radio)





	Sunshine

Gordon watches Simon as he moves on with his life. At the beginning he’s not a fan of this, but as the years have passed he’s come to terms with the fact that Simon can’t grieve forever, and will at some point have to forget Gordon. Gordon wonders what he and Simon would have turned into if only he hadn’t died and Simon hadn’t found his body. Simon’s at Gordon’s grave in brilliant sunshine and Gordon doesn’t want to listen to his not quite ex tell him that he won’t be coming round any more. He doesn’t move into the sunlight and disappear, because that’s not how this works. He wishes that is how this ghost thing worked, but Simon can’t see him and Gordon’s stuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Rigor Mortis, apologies I don't have a link to get the episodes.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rigor_Mortis_(radio)


End file.
